If two mobile stations MS1 and MS2 are associated with the same base station (BS) (possibly via one or more relay stations (RS)) and MS1 wants to send data to MS2, the operation of the connections set up and data forwarding by the BS is defined herein as MS-BS-MS operation. The conventional approach to handling this is through a BSC (base station controller) or gateway server without regard to the fact that MS1 and MS2 are associated with the same BS.